Tu ne peux pas briser ce qui n'est pas à toi
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Fye écrit une lettre à Kurogane. Parfois, il y dit même la vérité. Kurogane/Fye. UA. Traduction.


**TU NE PEUX PAS BRISER CE QUI N'EST PAS A TOI**

Note de l'auteur : Pour le défi #09 de 30 Baisers : dash. Inspiré de la chanson de Regina Spektor, Après moi ; le titre l'est aussi. L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif où Yuuko a choisi de sauver Fye, pas Kurogane. Ce qui signifie que Kuro-chan est le pion de Fei Wond Read.

Titre original : You can't break that which isn't yours, de Damalur.

Note de la traductrice : Bon, encore une fois, j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour publier cette traduction ici. Thank you damalur for letting me translate your story ! Comme précisé plus haut, cette fic est bien un UA (ce que je n'avais moi-même pas compris en la lisant les premières fois ^^) alors ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a des éléments qui ne collent pas avec l'histoire originale. Ceci est mon OS préféré sur le fandom anglais, alors je suis un peu nerveuse quant à le publier, mais bon. Avec le précédent, ce sera les deux seuls que je traduirai, à moins que je ne trouve une nouvelle perle.

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

Cher Kuro-min,

Elle devait mourir, tu comprends. Ce n'était pas mon choix, pas un choix du tout, vraiment. Tu dis que j'ai choisi la facilité, tu dis que j'ai mal choisi ; mais je n'ai fait aucun choix. Toi et la princesse Tomoyo, ou ma princesse. A travers un millier de mondes et un millier de vies, toujours -_toujours_-, je choisirais Sakura.

Laisse-moi te dire un truc, Kuro-rin. Dans tes yeux je n'ai jamais vu autre chose que du mépris. Tu pensais que j'étais le maillon faible, hein ? Que Shaolan était fort de sa dévotion et Sakura incorruptible dans sa pureté, et si tu mettais _juste – assez – de – pression_ sur mes épaules, tu pensais que j'allais m'effondrer. Tu pensais que j'étais le volage, l'indifférent, celui que tu pourrais mettre en pièces d'un revers de ton épée. Mais, hé, Kuro-tan, tu as mal calculé ton coup cette fois.

_Tu ne peux pas briser ce qui n'est pas à toi._

Tu comprends ? _Je n'ai jamais été à toi_. Nous avons partagé…quelque chose, oui, et il y avait du potentiel : je ne t'aime pas Kuro-pi, mais j'aurais pu. Nous aurions pu faire que les étoiles chantent avec envie, toi et moi. Tu avais mon corps, mais jamais mon esprit ; mon regard, mais jamais mon cœur. Tu ne tenais rien, tu n'avais rien, donc tu ne pouvais rien briser.

Je ne me brise pas, Kurogane. Je plie et j'oscille comme un arbre sous le vent, et il faudrait un homme bien plus puissant que toi pour me briser. Des hommes plus puissants ont essayé ; des hommes plus puissants ont échoué.

Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ?

J'avais huit ans quand j'ai rampé d'une dimension à une autre. J'ai laissé derrière moi un pays et un frère morts, tous deux des pertes causées par le roi. (Il est mort de faim, mon frère, enfermé au sommet d'une tour.) Il est mort de faim, mais j'ai survécu. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

C'est une chose à laquelle je me fiche de penser, Kuro-sama. Il n'y avait pas de nourriture dans cette vallée, mais il y avait des cadavres humains. (Je me souviens d'un qui avait les yeux rouges.)

Tu pensais que j'étais faible, et cette erreur a été fatale. Pourtant, j'ai essayé de te sauver ; je n'ai plus une once de magie, ni dans mon œil droit, ni dans mon œil gauche, ni dans mes mains. Mes doigts sont cassés, maintenant. Ils ont été écorchés, quand j'ai essayé de te transporter hors de Nihon. Trop de pouvoir en trop peu de temps, je suppose, et, quand j'ai vu que ça ne fonctionnait pas, j'ai arraché de mon corps les dernières parcelles de magie qui y demeuraient. Et pourtant tu as été perdu. Et pourtant tu es perdu, et à présent il n'y a plus de mots magiques qui puissent te sauver.

Il y a des mensonges dans cette lettre, Kuro-chan, mais je te laisse le soin de découvrir où ils se trouvent. Parfois la personne qu'on a le plus besoin de tromper c'est nous-mêmes.

Tu te rappelles cette fois à Outo, quand tu m'as embrassé si tendrement sous les saules-pleureurs ? On ramenait des provisions pour notre café et tu as posé ta main sur ma hanche en me relevant la tête. Puis tu m'as embrassé tendrement, tendrement, tendrement sur les lèvres. Pas comme tu m'embrassais habituellement, pas comme si j'avais été juste un corps, pas brutalement, mais doucement. (Voilà le mensonge : Je t'aimais tellement.)

Tu as tout brisé. (Pas moi : juste tout.) Tu les as fracassés sur les rochers, mon amour, nos rêves et l'espoir qu'ils apportaient. Pourtant, tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est quand tu m'embrassais sous les saules. Je n'avais jamais possédé ce que tu as fracassé, pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre : tu as donné et tu as repris, et tes yeux continuaient malgré tout de refléter le mépris, le dédain, et même -c'était plus rare, mais en même temps bien plus dévastateur- même la pitié.

J'ai déjà eu des amants. La Sorcière a dû te dire que j'avais vécu longtemps – probablement plusieurs décennies de plus que toi, Kuro-chi. J'ai eu des amants, et j'en ai aimé certains. J'ai mis des enfants au monde et entendu leur dernier souffle. J'ai tué et j'ai sauvé. Mais toi et moi ? On aurait pu faire que les étoiles chantent avec envie.

J'ai déjà eu des amants, mais aucun comme toi.

Je pense que ceci est autant une élégie qu'une lettre. Tu étais fort, noble, fier, rapide et dangereux, Kurogane, mais maintenant pour moi tu es mort. Tu es mort au moment où tu m'as forcé à choisir, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment un choix après tout. Je me souviendrai toujours de toi comme tu étais, mais pas comme tu es désormais. Le Kurogane que je connais ne se serait jamais rendu esclave des caprices d'un homme plus fort que lui, parce que le Kurogane que je connais est le plus fort. Ce Kurogane aurait pu me briser, mais je ne t'ai jamais appartenu. Je t'aimais, mais je resterai debout.

Plus de surnoms. Ayons un accord, toi et moi : plus de caresses dans la nuit, plus de mensonges, plus de baisers sous les saules, parce que tu es mort. Partons, laissons se clore ce chapitre de nos vies. Mon Dieu, faisons en sorte de nous voir à nouveau.

Tu ne verras jamais ça. C'est du charabia, vraiment, ce n'est pas _Fye_, c'est ce que je peux montrer de pire : mentant, mentant encore et me _languissant_. Une élégie sous forme de lettre : de l'encre et de la tristesse sur un parchemin. Je le brûlerai demain matin. Ce soir, nous avons un accord, alors voici une vérité : il y a des choses auxquelles j'accorde plus d'importance qu'à l'amour.

Voici un mensonge :

Je t'aimais alors,

Et je t'aime aujourd'hui,

Et je t'aimerai plus encore, jusqu'à ce que les étoiles chantent avec envie.

Bien à toi,

Fye D. Fluorite

**oOo**

Je ne pourrais pas moi-même discerner les mensonges de la vérité dans cette lettre, alors faites comme moi, et imaginez uniquement ce qui vous ferait plaisir ! xD

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Je les transmettrai à damalur.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, une élégie est un poème mélancolique parlant de la mort, ou, au sens figuré, d'un amour perdu.


End file.
